


Pretty in the sheets

by lukefeatirwin (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Wonho, Fingering, I wrote this on mobile so excuse the errors, M/M, Multi, Sooo dirty, Threesomes, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lukefeatirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun didn't expect his night at the bar to end in a  threesome with his two crushes- who happened to be a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Oops.

Wonho was usually a top- until, that is, Kihyun came along. He and Hyungwon had their dynamic down pat and the lanky boy was always the bottom, that's just how it had always been.

But when Hyungwon had whispered in Wonho's ear one night how beautiful the boy, Kihyun, at the bar was, a lot of that changed. Touring together had been kind of hectic and now they had a full night to rest, but instead they were gonna spend it trying to get Kihyun in bed with them. Now, if you ask Wonho how he had gotten into this god wonderful threesome, he would just shrug and say that he was a horny guy and you can't really do anything about that. Not that he and his boyfriend Hyungwon had a slight crush on the red head.

And Kihyun would have said the same thing, not that he also had a crush on the two since day one. Not that he was jealous of their crazy sex.

Hyungwon decided to take a chance and offer the sexy redhead a deal, a deal that either would get a drink thrown in Hyungwon's face or him some dick- there wasn't really an in between. 

The latter had happened (surprise) and now Hoseok was staring at the boy naked beneath him with pale milky skin and bright red lips that were swollen. Hyungwon was behind him stroking him slowly through his skinny jeans - Wonho shuttered. 

"Why don't you let our Kihyun top you, huh?" Hyungwon whispered in his ear, mouth trailing down his neck. "Ughh" was all wonho could muster out as Hyungwon nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin. Wonho flushed at the thought of getting fucked by the beautiful boy, and also at Hyungwon watching- or joining. Wonho leaned down and kissed Kihyun softly, knotting his hands in the silky hair giving it a slight but domineering tug. Kihyun said that he liked it rough one drunken night and he had most certainty not forgotten. "Please." He whimpered out tugging on Wonho's lips with his teeth, and he swore his knees buckled. Hyungwon let out a breathless laugh, and came around to kiss Kihyun. Hoseok watched in awe. 

Hyungwon's plush lips met Kihyun's soft ones and the kiss was so dirty and raw- his dick twitched. Wonho could've came just seeing the boy's tongues slip sensually into each other's mouths. He felt filthy.

"Yeah," Wonho breathed out, "you can top me." Hyungwon smiled crookedly and Kihyun took his chance to attack Wonho. The impact of the small boy startled him. Hyungwon let out a laugh as they fell into the hotel bed with an "Ooomph!". Kihyun created a cage with his arms over his head. He slid his tongue over Wonho's nipple piercings and he almost cried out, he did not know they could add as a bonus in sex. "I have always thought these were sexy." He said in a hungry voice. "I touched myself to the thought of them." Hyungwon watched with wide eyes as Kihyun became a sex machine with magic lips. His tongue slid down Wonho's body achingly slow, and pleasantly surprised, Hyungwon joined in.

Now he had two mouths on his body, licking long stripes up and down and around and oh- oh- all over. Hyungwon came up real quick to peck him on the lips gently in contrast to the hot mess going down below. He smirked and slid back down to give Wonho a show. Kihyun and he kissed again and Wonho saw the string of saliva trail between them as they pulled apart and he felt his dick starting to get impatient. "Guys, please." He begged.

Hyungwon's nimble fingers undid his jeans and tugged them down to his thighs. Kihyun moaned at the sight and began nipping at the soft skin below his briefs. His breath was warm, hot, and overwhelming. Wonho knew there was gonna be bruises and lovebites all over his thighs, but he was definitely okay with having reminders. He could see Hyungwon began to palm himself through his jeans and Wonho smiled, "Don't touch yourself yet." 

Hyungwon groaned in reply.

Kihyun was the one to pull down his pants and Wono let out a loud "Shit." As the cold hair hit him. Kihyun's eyes were wide as he looked up at him through fanned out lashes and back down to his cock. It was long and thick but not as thick as Hyungwon's. His lips grazed the head licking up the precum and Wonho's hips bucked upwards involuntarily. Hyungwon came up on the other side of his dick and joined Kihyun in teasing him. Their lips made filthy smacking sounds as they kissed with his dick in the middle, and while their tongues traced his length. "Holy shit." Wonho moaned. His looked to see both boy's hair falling into their eyes and their fingers pinching each other's nipples and roughly digging one hand into Wonho's soft flesh. "You're both so fucking pretty." He whispered slipping a finger between the two beautiful boys letting their mouths glide over his digits and length. His stomach tightened at the feeling and the sight.

Hyungwon had a dirty mouth on him and he muttered obscenities into Wonho's dick and Kihyun's lips. "God, you're both so fucking good, huh?" Kihyun was more quiet but he let out a breathless, "Yeah," and groan when Wonho tugged at his hair, twisting it into his fingers. "Please, please." Hyungwon whispered to Wonho. "Let me touch myself." Despite the filthy moans coming out of his mouth he mustered a smirk, "Not yet baby boy." Hyungwon whimpered and then proceeded to deep throat Wonho. "God-" Kihyun said as he saw the swollen lips disappear easily down Wonho's dick. He got up and went behind Hyungwon and let his hands and mouth wander over the long legs then eventually to his dick. Hyungwon moaned around Wonho. "Kihyun." Hoseok warned with a smile. "Not yet, he enjoys not being able to touch himself." Hyungwon let out a groan in reply. So instead, Kihyun began placing kisses all over his tan bare back and dirty digging his nails into his ass- he couldn't help himself, he was just so damn pretty.

Hyungwon pulled off Hoseok with a pop and a string of spit, Kihyun reached around and kissed it off. Wonho sat up, only to be pushed back down by the red head. "Not yet." Hyungwon leaned forward and whispered in Wonho's ear, "Want me to prep you? Fill you up with my fingers?" 

He let out a sqeak when he saw Hyungwon bring up his fingers to Kihyun's mouth and Kihyun raunchily suck on the slender digits with hollowed cheeks. 

These boys were gonna be the death of him.

"Fuck, that was so hot." He moaned throwing his arm over his head exasperated at the exchange.

Hyungwon threw him out of his daze when the first finger slipped in. Wonho hadn't bottomed much in his life but being fingered was probably one of the best perks. His spindly digit curled up towards his tight walls making his hips slam foward. Kihyun's warm and small hands were prepared and they quickly held him down. "You're so squirmy." He teased licking a long stripe on the underside of his dick. Hoseok found the energy to let out a small laugh but it was suddenly cut off with a moan when the boy slipped two fingers in. He felt full already and wasn't sure if he could take Kihyun's dick without any tears being shed. "God Hoseok, you're so fucking tight." Hyungwon said scissoring his fingers, and twisting them in a way that should be illegal. He knew he was a slut for fingering when Hyungwon finally hit his prostate. "Fuck!" He groaned gripping onto Kihyun's hands. "Can he take three?" Kihyun asked out of breath like he had just ran a marathon. Hyungwon then slipped the third finger, Hoseok was in a blissful agony. He let out a pathetic mewl and gripped Kihyun's hands tighter. It hurt so bad but it felt so good he could barely stand it. The knowing of Hyungwon and Kihyun's eyes on him made him flush, the thought of his ass being stretched out and on display made him shiver in pleasure.

The red head moved between his legs and he was in awe. His dick wasn't as long as the others but the girth was impressive and Wonho moaned. "I'm gonna fill you up so well." 

Hyungwon was now allowed to touch himself and his hands quickly and eagerly began stroking over his head. Kihyun's dick slowly slid into him and he let out one of the loudest moans yet, "oh fuck- Kihyun." He drew out his name at the vowel and Hyungwon whimpered at the unbelievably hot sight. He was slow at first letting Wonho adjust but soon he became rough, just the way Hoseok wanted it. The sound of skin bumping together was some of the only sounds in the room besides his quiet moans and gutteral breaths. "Yesyesyesyesyesyes," he whispered each time Kihyun slammed into his prostate. He didn't expect Kihyun to be so bold in his fucking.

He motioned Hyungwon to sit on top of his chest slyly. Timidly he crawled on top staring at him in infatuation. Wonho let out a reassuring smile and began to let his lips find his dick. Kihyun was fucking him so hard and fast that he could barely grip onto the sheets to keep him in place and the dick in his mouth. He moaned over Hyungwon's and he let out a loud "yes!" Over Kihyun's groans.

Wonho let Hyungwon's length slide into his mouth and the head hit the back of his throat roughly. He was sure not to have a voice tomorrow and management was gonna kill him. The model like boy slide his large hands into Hoseok's hair, gripping on for dear life. He felt Kihyun twitch inside him- he was close. "Come for me Kihyun, come on baby." Wonho groaned. His stomach muscles began to tighten and the dizzy feeling washed over him. Kihyun, sensing that he was close, fit his and Wonho's dick together jerking them off in sync with his deep thrusts. The sensation of Hyungwon in his mouth, warm breath on his belly and his dick gliding over Kihyun's became all too much. He came seeing white and moaning loudly, his cum hitting Hyungwon's lower back. Kihyun's orgasm followed soon after along with Hyungwon's in his mouth. Cum dripped out the sides on his mouth, eyelashes, and over his cheeks. 

They were all quiet for a moment and only their pants filled the hotel room. Kihyun pulled out once he kissed Wonho's stomach licking up some of his cum and he winced at the sensation. He flopped beside him and Hyungwon did also. "Holy shit." The red head breathed out. "Yeah." Hyungwon and Wonho muttered out at the same time, they all laughed.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

The next night they had both seen Kihyun at the bar and he let out a small shy wave. He took a quick shot for courage and slid the glass over to the bartender over the maghony. The red head flushed and walked up to the smiling couple. "Hey, uh, thanks." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and looked anywhere but them. Wonho grinned and threw his arms around the small boy. "Are you gonna just leave poor us now?" Kihyun grinned bashfully, "I suppose not."

"Thatta boy." Hyungwon said with a wicked grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that was wild. Follow me on twitter and cry about bottom wonho with me @minfyuk :)))): my tumblr is : @cutesyhansol


End file.
